A Second Chance
by courtni.chaos
Summary: 6 years ago, the younger sister of Kaitlyn, Megan (oc) dated Dean Ambrose.. Then she left without a word. Now, she's back and in the WWE, as part of the recently reformed Chick Busters, and she's got a 6 year old daughter with her.. Will the two find their way together again or will the secret that Megan's keeping keep them apart? And what about the other man who's into her?
1. Chapter 1

"Where the fuck are they?" Kaitlyn muttered as she paced the hallway, waiting on her younger sister and new tag team partner, newest member of the reformed Chick Busters, Megan Bonin and her 6 year old daughter Claire to finally show up. Tonight was huge.. Tonight they actually had a shot at a no holds barred match against the Bella twins..

And as per usual, Megan was running at least 10 minutes behind schedule. AJ placed a hand on her friend's shoulder and said "Would you stop pacing? She won't miss tonight, it's her debut. Just try texting her again."

"I did. Apparently our niece has the flipping phone, babe, because the text came back as a series of different letters. You know how bad Claire is at using her mommy's phone."

AJ hugged her girlfriend and then said calmly, "Calm downnnnn. The match isn't until later tonight anyway, it's alright."

The backstage doors opened and Claire ran full speed at her aunts legs, hugging them. "Mama drived like a bat outta hell. It was fun." she giggled as AJ bent to pick up her best friend's daughter and smiled then said "You're getting so big!"

"I know.. I can be in chickbusters with ya, right? You promised." Claire said as she crossed her chubby little arms, looked from Kaitlyn to AJ, both of whom laughed and said "Yeah. You can be in Chickbusters. You gonna come down to the ring tonight with Aunt AJ and Aunt Kaitlyn's boyfriend?"

"Spaghetti head?"

AJ burst into laughter and then said "Yeah." as Claire nodded excitedly. Then the three men in black walked past and her eyes went wide. She squirmed against AJ's grip and said "I wanna go meet 'em..."

"No baby." Kaitlyn said quickly, as she picked up her niece and hugged her. Only Kaitlyn and her sister and of course, AJ, knew exactly why Claire couldn't go and meet the members of the Shield like she wanted, and for now, it was just better all around if the secret stayed between her and Megan and AJ.

Claire tried begging again, but both her aunts told her that no meant no, so she gave up for now. Maybe she could sneak off while they were busy and see the wrestlers she admired so much. Megan groaned as she caught sight of her ex, Dean Ambrose. She'd never really gotten over him, but when she found out she was pregnant, knowing him like she'd known him at the time, she figured it'd be for the best if she just left.

"When the hell did HE get signed on here?" Megan hissed as her stomach twisted, her throat went dry and her eyes, even though she didn't want them to, followed him down the hallway.

Kaitlyn sighed and said, "Relax.. With me and AJ keeping the secret, he'll never know unless you want him too."

"Kaitlyn... You can look at her and SEE him in her. She is Dean made over.. What if he figures out?"

"So you tell him?" AJ suggested as Megan's eyes widened and she shook her head furiously. "No. He'd be furious. I mean I left him without a word, because I found out I was pregnant. I highly doubt he actually loved me, or if he's even capable of love.. But yeah.. I can just see how that'd work out for everyone involved."

"Well.. you're in the same company now, there's really not much you can do to hide it." AJ pointed out as her girlfriend Kaitlyn nodded in agreement.

Claire watched the three men walking down the hallway from her mother's arms.. had she just heard her mom and her aunts right? Was Dean Ambrose, ultimate badass and leader of the shield really her father?

She smiled to herself, her small chubby cheeks creating a dimple. Now she definitely had to sneak off later and meet them. Because of all three of them, Dean Ambrose was her absolute favorite.

He was the best.

And now, Claire knew that he was also her dad.. And her little six year old mind began to swim with ways to get her mommy and her daddy back together. She just wasn't sure which one of the ideas she had would work.

"Sweetie, are you gonna be good tonight? You can't just go running around everywhere." Megan pointed out as Claire nodded yes, but crossed her fingers behind her back.

"Can I wears my black kitty hat? And my black skirts? Please mama?"

"Yeah, let's go get you changed. But you have to stay backstage when Mommy's fighting, okay? Promise me. And no sneaking off."

"Otay, otay."

Megan finished getting her daughter dressed as her mind spun wildly in a panic.. Just how the hell was she going to keep this secret from coming out?

"I'll avoid him. That's it." she muttered to herself as she picked up her redressed daughter, and started out of the locker room door, down the hallway to catering to get Claire some food and something to drink. She'd turned the corner when she smashed straight into the very person she was trying to avoid.

"Dean..Hi."

Dean fixed his eyes on Megan, kept silent. He'd been thinking about her a lot lately, and now here she stood, right in front of him. He was still angry at how she'd left without a word, but he knew that he treated her like shit, even though she gave back as good as he dished out, so he didn't actually blame her.

And he didn't want to want her, but seeing her now, he still did. And it pissed him off.

It took a few moments to register, but then he noticed the little girl wearing a black ski cap with cat ears on top and a black tutu, with a black Metallica t shirt and pull on boots with little silver stars.. But the little girls eyes were what stood out for some reason. The little girls eyes were what he couldn't shake.

He nodded and finally said with a smirk, "Meggy." before walking down the hallway, escaping the situation and the weird feeling that his ex girlfriend being a mother gave him..

Not that he was given to emotional bullshit, but when they were together back then... He actually thought they had something.. And then he woke up one morning while CZW was in Texas doing a show, and she'd been gone.. No note, no goodbye, nothing.

Just gone.

Now, apparently, she was back, and they were on the same roster again. His mind raced, and nothing he thought was coherent.. But he knew that he had to keep his distance.

"If she fuckin wanted me, she'd never have fuckin left." Dean muttered as he set off to find his stable mates backstage. As he walked down the hallway, he heard humming, looking down, he saw the little girl that Megan had been holding earlier, wearing one of those MP3 players with hot pink earphones in her ear.

He could faintly hear Rammstein playing, and then he felt a tug to his cargo pants.

"Mr.. I gotted lost.. Can ya help me?"

He studied the little girl a moment.. She reminded him a lot of the cousin he'd practically raised back in Ohio, before that cousin had been taken by CPS.. He wasn't exactly a kid person.. But he didn't want to be an asshole for no reason, either..

"I.. Yeah, kid, sure.. Where were ya tryin to go?"

"I wanted to go get candies..." Claire said as she smiled, being as innocent as she could. She knew she wasn't supposed to be sneaking off, but this was her daddy.. And she wanted to get to know him.. Even if she couldn't just tell him he was her daddy..

"Okay.." Dean said as he looked around, making sure noone saw and thought he was about to hurt the damn kid, everyone knew his reputation, knew he was 'crazy', so he figured with his shit luck, that'd be what happened. Satisfied that noone saw, he picked up the little girl.

As he held her, he noticed an old scar. "How'd ya get that?"

"My not real daddy.. He did it to mama too, but she beat him up and we leave. I thought he was my daddy.. But he not. I have none." Claire said as she pointed to a cupcake.

Dean grumbled, grabbed the cupcake and said "Don't choke on that... What ya said before.. About that guy.. Did he do that stuff a lot?"

"Nope.. just the one time and Mama beat him up. Then we lefted and Mama come back to work.. We travels everywhere, it fun." Claire said as she bit off the cupcake carefully, then held it out to him.

"Nah. You eat it."

The voice from behind them had him turning around and he growled to himself as he saw Randy Orton standing there.

"Give me the fuckin kid, Ambrose.. You're the last person I'd trust around a kid. What'd you do? Steal it?"

"No, she found me in the hallway, Orton." Dean said as he sat Claire down and said calmly, " Go sit with those two men over by the door, kid."

"What kid in their right mind is gonna want to have anything to do with you, Ambrose?" Randy asked as Claire looked up and said with a smirk, "Me, sir. He my favorite wrestler."

Randy raked his hand over his head and studied the little girl a moment then said "Where's your mom or dad, sweetie?" feeling that if he found her parents, he'd feel one hell of a lot better, knowing she was NOT with Shield, alone.

Megan cleared her throat from behind Randy and said with a smile, " I'm her mom." before looking at Claire and saying "I told you not to wander off, sweetie. You scared me!"

Her mouth dried out as she realized who Claire ran off with.. Surely she hadn't overheard her talking to her aunts earlier and told him..

Megan's hands shook a little, but she kept calm and said "Claire, sweetie, let's go back to the dressing room. It's almost time for mommy's match." as she held Dean's gaze, her heart hammering wildly in her chest.

Dean held her gaze back and then said calmly, "I saw the scar, Meggy."

"And I handled it on my damn own, Dean." Megan replied as she picked up Claire and shoved between the two men, walking down the hallway.

And everything inside of her, told her to go back down the hallway and fix the wrong she made in not telling Dean about being pregnant. But she'd only done what she felt was right.. He'd never have wanted to stay, and hell.. She really didn't even know if he really loved her then or not.

But something about the way he looked at her just now had her paranoid that he at least suspected the truth. She was on borrowed time, she knew this.

Dean watched her walking off down the hallway, and turned to Randy as he leaned in, sneered. " Don't even think about it, Orton. She's fucking mine. I'll gut you first."

Randy rolled his eyes and leaned in as he said calmly, "We'll just see about that shit, won't we, Ambrose?" as he walked away and Dean walked over to his friends, sat down between them.

"What the fuck was that?" Roman asked, trying not to laugh as Seth did laugh and asked, "You're still hot for Meggy.. Aren't ya?"

"Yeah.. But this time.. I'm not gonna fuck it up."

Roman burst into laughter and then said "No offense Ambrose.. But do you know how to do something without fucking it up?"

"Fuck you, Reigns." Dean muttered as he got lost in his own thoughts again. He kept trying to figure out what he was missing, what he wasn't seeing, and the more he tried and couldn't, the angrier he got.


	2. Chapter 2

"Oh hell no that bitch just didn't. Kaitlyn.. Get Claire and get in the locker room, now. Do not let her see or hear what Mommy's about to do." Megan growled as Kaitlyn and AJ nodded, and got Claire further back into the locker rooms out of sight. Calmly, Megan stopped, picked up the hairbrush off the counter, and found a pin to pin up her towel.

"Hey Brie? I'm about to fucking kill you." Megan said as she caught up to Brie in the hallway, and jumped onto her back, knocking them both onto the floor. "The fuck do you think you're trying to prove, fucking burning my clothes you stupid little cunt?" she growled as Brie flipped them over, held her hand at her throat, only to have Megan kick out from under her, then pin her in the exact same manner, only digging her long fingernails in as she did so. "I'll fucking claw your eyes out, Brie. You better sleep with one eye open from now on because I swear to Christ alive.."

Before she could finish, Nikki intervened, and the twins began ganging up on Megan only to have Kaitlyn run out, having left Claire with AJ for a moment. "Oh hell no you two skank ass fake bitches are not about to jump my baby sister and think you're gonna get away with it." Kaitlyn growled as she picked up a trash can lid, bounced it into Nikki's head while gripping and pulling her hair to ensure that Nikki did not get loose somehow.

The cameras of course caught the madness, and down in the green room, the males on the roster were trying NOT to crack up in laughter, and were torn between amazement and shock.

Megan picked up Brie, dropped her into a pile of broken glass from a dish smashed over her head as if Brie weighed nothing. "Ready to give up yet, Brie?"

"Never, bitch." Brie growled as she grabbed Megan by the hair, flung her at a wall. When she went to laugh about it, Kaitlyn sent her twin sister crashing into her and Megan climbed on top of a nearby dumpster, did a crossbody splash down onto Brie, laughing about it.

Brie and Nikki stood shakily, and Megan and Kaitlyn did as well, and as the twins started towards Kaitlyn and Megan, Megan and Kaitlyn smirked and grabbed industrial brooms, used the handles to nail them in the stomach, send them flying back, landing on their backs.

"Ha.. How about that.. On their backs.. Just about all these two bitches are good for." Kaitlyn said with a smirk as Megan high fived her sister and grabbed at her towel, repinning it.

AJ ran out and said breathlessly, "Guys... Claire knows about Dean.. She said she won't tell him he's her dad though.. She's taking a nap right now. And Megan? Your ex called.. He sounded drunk and he was raving about how he was going to get Claire back from you if it was the last thing he ever did? I took the phone to Dolph and Big E. They're gonna keep an eye out, make sure the bastard doesn't show up here and try to grab Claire like he did at that NXT show two months ago."

Megan groaned and placed her palm over her forehead, pacing, biting her lip. "Thanks, AJ.. Tell the guys thanks for me too?"

Kaitlyn nodded and said "It's not a problem.. They have to do it, Dolph's kinda my man and AJ's man."

Big E and Dolph walked over, Dolph carrying a still napping Claire. "So Rob's back to his old tricks?" he asked his girlfriend's sister in concern as his other girlfriend nodded and said "Yeah. He called her cell not even ten seconds into the fight in the hallway. Sounded drunk. Again."

Big E studied the sleeping girl, then asked an obvious question.. "Is Rob Claire's dad?"

Kaitlyn took the taller man off to the side and explained everything quietly while Megan held Claire, who'd just woken up and was more than a little bit cranky at the moment.

Big E studied Kaitlyn his hand on his head.. "Ambrose is her dad?"

"Yeah, remember they dated, they were actually pretty damn serious.. That's why she left, Big E. She was pregnant and she didn't want to lose Dean, but she damn sure was not giving up their kid either." Kaitlyn said quietly as Big E nodded and said "Sorta explains a remark Seth made earlier today when he saw Claire. And if Seth can figure it out, K.. I'm betting Ambrose will before long."

Kaitlyn nodded and said "She still loves him.. But she's afraid that telling him this is going to really set him off. You know how volatile he is.. And her.. You remember their fights, Big E.."

The male nodded sagely and then said "Still though.. If Rob's going to come after Claire again.. She'd be safer with Ambrose knowing that Claire's his."

"Try telling her that." AJ spoke up as Dolph nodded in agreement and then leaned in adding, "But to be honest, I think Ambrose still feels something for her, because earlier, took half the fucking locker room to pull him and Orton apart."

"Ooh.. This could get interesting." AJ giggled as Dolph smirked and said "Either way, kid's safe, because both Ambrose AND Orton are bona fide batshit crazy. And I'll kill that little prick Rob if he shows up here again."

AJ groaned and then said " Dolph.. Remember last time? He bought backup and you almost got killed."

" Hey.. I didn't ask Batista and that other UFC fuckup to get involved. And I didn't know Big E then, so it wasn't like I had a whole lot of people on my damn side that night babe.. And you saw that one guy wipe the fucking floor with Corey Graves when he tried to stop Rob from grabbing Claire."

AJ nodded as Kaitlyn and AJ leaned against Dolph, watching the Bellas regrouping as they discussed the next play in their feud against the Bella Twins and Kelly. "Either way.. Those three need to be gone like, yesterday."

"Agreed. We need more people on our side.. They're getting some of the other girls on their side." Kaitlyn muttered as she eyed Rosa, giving her a glare.

Megan saw Dean, Seth and Roman walking up the hallway, and her heart fluttered a little, but she quickly remembered that he'd hate her once he found out why she left.

And he'd never want to be tied down to her, or to Claire.

"Come on, princess. Mommy needs to go get dressed, 'kay?"

Claire nodded and smiling, she waved to Dean, then skipped in the dressing room behind her mom.

Seth poked his friend and said "See? I told ya.. I mean look at her, man. Really fuckin look at that kid."

Dean took a deep breath and then said calmly, "I have, Rollins. And I'm not a fuckin idiot. The thought has crossed my mind.. But why the fuck wouldn't she tell me? Why the fuck do I even care? I mean I'm not the kinda guy ya let be a father to a kid."

Roman smacked Dean on the back of the head with an open hand and said "You can stand there and say that you fucking pussy? That's a cop out. If you want something, Ambrose, fucking go for it. I mean unless you really are a pussy."

Dean growled and turned, lunging at Roman, his face thisclose to Romans as he growled, "I'm not a fuckin pussy. But what if we're all fuckin wrong? Or worse, we're right and she left because she was pregnant, because she realized what a fuckin mistake we were, and didn't want me tryin to tie her down."

Seth groaned because he knew through Kaitlyn and AJ that anything but the last option were true. If Claire were the reason that Megan left, it was because Megan was scared of having to choose, because of Dean, between him or their baby. At least if he had to guess, that is what he'd guess was the motivation behind her leaving, if their suspicions were in fact true.

"Dean, you know fucking nothing about the female mind." Roman remarked as he studied his friend.

"And? I know all I need to know.. Did the whole one girl one guy thing one time. Once was enough for me. God damn, why are we even talkin about this shit? I'm betting Claire ain't mine.. And if she is.. She's better off not ever knowing. I'm a sick guy, remember?"

"Even sick guys can have families, Ambrose. Happens all the time."

Dean stood in the doorway, watching the little girl jumping on a couch, his arms crossed. Megan stepped out, having just put on jeans and a tanktop and she raised a brow at his standing there. "What?" she asked casually, as he shrugged and said with a smirk, "Nothin."

Turning on his heel, he walked out of the room only to bump into Randy Orton, who apparently, was on his way to the locker room.

"Fuck off her, Ambrose."

"No, Orton, you fuck off. Trust me. It always ends with me and Meggy."

"That was then, Ambrose, this is now. If I want her, she's as good as mine."

"Oh really? Well, in that case.. Go ahead, fucking try. But even if I don't have her, I'll fucking kill you and any other motherfucker in my path if it means noone else having her."

Randy raised a brow and then said "She has a kid, Ambrose. You're entirely too fucked in the head to be dealing with a woman and her child. What the fuck kind of sick joke are you up to?"

Dean felt the jealousy really surging now, and he glared at Randy as he grabbed the collar of his shirt and said with a vicious smirk, "Not a sick joke. But what's mine is mine, Orton. Both of them. Read my fucking lips, because I'm gonna say this really, really slowly.. Both . Of . Them..."

Randy shoved him into a wall and the fight between the two men broke out and didn't end until John and Roman broke it up, each dragging their respective friend away while shouting threats to one another as well.

"Fuck it. We'll settle this shit in the ring, Orton. Unless you're a second generation pussy." Dean said as Roman and Seth finally managed to get Dean herded into their private room backstage.

"I'm going to fucking rip his fucking face off." Dean growled as he set about destroying the room around him in fury.


	3. Chapter 3

Claire lie across the carpeted green room floor, her little tongue sticking out as she gripped a black crayon in her hand, concetrating as hard as a 6 year old could. She was trying to make a sign for her daddy's match that night. Because she was sick of the idiots in the audience who booed when her daddy and the other two men walked down and into the ring.

"Almost.. Need another color..." she muttered quietly, as she reached around, feeling for the place she'd sat her bright pink marker. She saw a shadow standing over her, and she rolled onto her back, looked up to find an amused Dean Ambrose standing above her.

"Hi." she smiled brightly as she waved and then held out her hand, so maybe he'd pick her up. Dean wasn't sure what to even really say to the little girl, but for some reason, he bent down, picked her up off the floor.

"Whatcha drawin?"

" I'm makin a sign. Wanna see?"

"Yeah. Let me look at it." Dean said as he watched the little girl skip from where they sat on the couch, to where she'd been coloring on the floor.

She handed him the paper and said quietly, "It so the idiots who boo when ya come out will shut it."

Dean snickered as his eyes moved over the words, "IBELIEVESOSHUTUPNOBELIEVERS" and handing it back to her, he tried to think of something to say, not even really sure why he'd come in here, in all honesty. "So.. Where's your dad?"

This question made the 6 year old freeze and fall silent. For about 3 or four minutes, she didn't even fidget as she normally did, as she studied him intently, biting her lip, looking almost exactly like her mother, when Dean used to ask her something that made her nervous to answer.

"I... I has one.. But mama say that he probably don't want me. And this other man try to say he my daddy.. But he not and I hate him. He try to take me once at a show, while mama worked." Claire said as she fidgeted a little, finally, then sat back down on the couch, stared at him a little bit longer.

She wanted to tell him, she really did, but she was afraid to tell him. She'd seen all of his matches, and she wasn't a dumb little girl, she knew how little it took to make her daddy really, really mad.. And if she told him.. He might not ever want to be with her mommy, ever again.

So she did the only thing she could do, and kept her mouth shut.

"Do ya know who he is?" Dean asked, noticing that the little girl nodded, but didn't look up. He said nothing, but the weird feeling he'd been getting since Megan showed up, with Claire only got that much stronger.

"Mhmm.."

"I like the sign, kiddo." Dean said as he managed a normal smile, not his usual smirk, and then stood and asked, "Shouldn't ya be with your mom though?"

"I snucked out.. I wanted quiet. Lots of noise make me mad sometimes." Claire said as she raked her fingers through her hair and looked up at him, managed a small smile. "You don't like little kids much, do ya?" she asked as she studied his face, biting her lip nervously.

Dean noticed the staring and lip biting again and then shrugged and said "Just not real used to 'em." as he stood and picked her up then said " There's a bunch of assholes back here.. I'm gonna take ya to ya mom, okay?"

Claire nodded, smiled a little brighter.

"I'm gonna look for that sign, kiddo." he said with another smile as he peeked into Megan's dressing room. "Look who I found, Meggy." he said with a smirk as he watched HER getting antsy at seeing him with the little girl. The suspicions he'd been discussing with Seth and Roman earlier were becoming more and more enforced with each time he saw Claire, or he interacted with her, and saw Megan's facial expression.

And it made him beyond angry with himself that he kept trying. If she walked away, he should just fucking let well enough alone.. but for some reason, he just really couldn't do that.

"I needed quiet, mama." Claire said as Megan sighed and took her, picking her up then saying, "You shouldn't bother Mr. Ambrose, sweetie.."

"She wasn't botherin me, damn it, Megan." Dean said stiffly as he winked at Claire and then said "Ya gonna hold that sign up when we have to fight Orton and his friends tonight?"

"Yes, sir."

"What sign?" Megan asked as Dean smirked, held out the paper.

Megan laughed and ruffled Claire's hair then said calmly, "Thanks for bringing her back. I don't want her bothering everyone back here.. I thought she was asleep. That's where she was when I checked on her not even five minutes ago."

"Megan.. Stop apologizing, god damn it. Point is.. She didn't bug me or nothing."

He turned and walked away, not sure what to say that wouldn't start a fight, or have him revealing what he suspected. Because to be honest, he wasn't sure how he felt about even being a father..

But he knew he still wanted to be with Megan.


	4. Chapter 4

(AUTHORS NOTE: THIS IS WRITTEN IN FUN. MEANING ITS SUPPOSED TO BE FAMILY/HUMOR.. I'M TRYING TO KEEP DEAN AS IC AS I CAN, BUT MAKING A FEW SMALLISH CHANGES, BEING AS HE IS IN A SITUATION THAT HE'S NOT USED TO. SO IF YOU DON'T LIKE HUMOR AND PARODY, LIGHT HEARTED LAUGHS, SORRY. THERE WILL BE ACTUAL SERIOUS MOMENTS BUT ITS A FAMILY STORY TOO.)

(SECOND AUTHORS NOTE: THANKS TO MY REVIEWERS YOU GUYS ARE AMAZING, I HOPE YOU ENJOY THIS!)

* * *

She ran down the hallway, zigzagging in and out of legs, shoving through people as she picked a room and dove into it, rolling in giddy laughter. Down the hallway, the roaring of one Ryback could be heard over anything else as he turned over tables and trashed his path trying to find the little snotnosed brat.

"Kid, I'm going to give you the ass beating that your parents should give you." Ryback snarled as he chased the giggling 6 year old down the hallway. Claire thought she was home free until she felt herself being lifted up by the back of her black overalls. "Hey! Put me down now! I kick you in the head." she screamed out, kicking and swinging as Seth pulled her upright and gave a laugh.

"Yeah.. Just like him." he muttered as he called out dryly, "Guys, we got a visitor."

Ryback roared as he stood outside the door. Pacing a moment, he rubbed his chin in thought, and smirked.. Kids liked candy, right? He glared as he got strange looks for the message written on his wrestling singlet in hot pink paint marker, the little beads and sparkly shit the little brat had put on there to spell out on the back, "Kick Me Cuz I'm A Girl"

If he hadn't woken up, she probably would have taken the fucking marker to his face. The giant of a man was beyond pissed right now.

Dean's ears perked as he heard Ryback sniffing around outside the door. Roman poked his head into the hallway as Seth held the squirming little girl.

Roman's face scrunched up for a moment as he turned around and knelt down to the little girl's eye level.. "Did you do that.."

Claire giggled then said "I was gonna writes stupit on his forehead, but he woke up." as Roman motioned Dean over, Dean stopping to take Claire from Seth.

The two men looked at one another and they burst into hysterical laughter.

"That not the best part.. He has no other costume.. I hided it in the dumpster." Claire said as Roman highfived the little girl, with Dean raising a brow, then mouthing, "Don't fucking encourage that shit, man."

But he really couldn't help but laugh, and then add insult to injury by throwing open the door and giving Ryback a kick in the ass while his back was turned.

Ryback turned, glaring as he dove for the little girl. "Give me that fucking brat, Ambrose."

"Fuck off, Ryback." Dean snarled as he turned, handed the little girl to Roman and said calmly, "Keep her in this fucking room, got it? I'm gonna go drop this fuck on his ass."

He stepped out the door and before Ryback even got a word out of his mouth, Dean had him by the back of the head, and was ramming his head into a wall repeatedly. Ryback's head oozed a small trickle of blood and Dean leaned down and then smirking said "Touch the kid again, you fuckin fuck. Even breathe on her and I swear to Christ, you're gonna need a car to get rid of me, sunshine."

Ryback growled and then said "The fuck do you fucking care, Ambrose? You hate everyone but you."

"Just trust me, Rybitch. Fuck with that little girl in that room again.. And they're gonna need the god damn army to get me offa you. Got it?"

He slammed Ryback's head into the wall one last time and smirking, kicked him in the ribs as he hit the ground, then turned on his heel, walked back into the room where he took Claire from Roman.

By now, both of the other men in Shield were watching Ambrose with raised brows, because that thing he'd just done was probably the most unselfish and 'dad like' thing they'd seen the man do.

Sitting down, he put the little girl on his lap carefully and looked at her, firm stern look in his eyes. " Kid.. I know ya get bored.. I know ya want people to play with, and it's funny to do this shit.. But ya need to leave that big fuckin ape alone. Are we clear?"

Quietly, with a small pout and her eyes dropped to her hands, Claire nodded and said "Yes sir. I sorry, I really am."

Dean managed a smile then a laugh and said moments later, "Ah hell.. It was fuckin hilarious though, kid. Never woulda thought of doin that myself."

Claire giggled a little and looked up at him, smiled.. The smile sent a weird feeling down his spine, because it was almost like the smug smirk he saw every single time he passed a mirror. But he said nothing.

The door burst open and AJ ran in, snatching her girlfriend's niece and glaring at Dean. "Damn it, you cannot keep letting her come down here."

"The hell I can't, AJ you crazy little..."

AJ growled, her hand went to her hip as she handed Claire to Roman and pointed to Claire's ears. Claire groaned and covered her ears as she was told.

"Ambrose, if you even think this is going to get you back in the fucking bed with Meggy.. After all the hell you put her through before she FINALLY got the good sense to walk away? I won't let it. And neither will Kaitlyn. Now I don't know what you're trying to pull but.."

Claire spoke up and said "It was not him, Aunty AJ.. It was me.. I pulled a funny on Ryback and I ranned in here to hides.. I did not know they was in here." as she looked at her dad and mouthed, "Sorry."

He managed another smile and then said firmly, "Go with your aunt, kiddo. And I'll see ya around or something."

AJ gave him a dismissive eye roll as she took her girlfriend's niece and stormed out of the room. Dean watched the little girl as AJ carried her down the hallway.

The suspicion he had, as to who her father really was, was only growing stronger, and parts of him wanted to storm down the fucking hall and have a little talk with his ex, Megan.

But, he knew that he needed to show her just how wrong she was about everything when she ran back then, and being his usual dick douche self wasn't going to accomplish that. No, Dean wanted to make her eat every thought or word she might have ever said or thought about him as a father.

Because deep down, whether he cared to admit it or not, the kid was starting to grow on him, and it really did actually hurt him deep down way below the surface that she didn't even think he'd want to know something this huge.

Hell, he'd thought they were pretty fucking serious.. she was probably the only girl he'd actually treated like an actual fucking human, a fucking princess, actually.


	5. Chapter 5

(AUTHORS NOTE: THIS IS WRITTEN IN FUN. MEANING ITS SUPPOSED TO BE FAMILY/HUMOR.. I'M TRYING TO KEEP DEAN AS IC AS I CAN, BUT MAKING A FEW SMALLISH CHANGES, BEING AS HE IS IN A SITUATION THAT HE'S NOT USED TO. SO IF YOU DON'T LIKE HUMOR AND PARODY, LIGHT HEARTED LAUGHS, SORRY. THERE WILL BE ACTUAL SERIOUS MOMENTS BUT ITS A FAMILY STORY TOO.)

(SECOND AUTHORS NOTE: THANKS TO MY REVIEWERS YOU GUYS ARE AMAZING, I HOPE YOU ENJOY THIS! OH AND TRISTEN AND EMBER, A FEW OTHER OCS MENTIONED WITHIN BELONG TO THE AMAZING CHICAGOCHAINGANG.)

* * *

She'd known that at some point, the truth would inevitably have to come out. She wasn't sure how, or when she'd tell him, but she knew that if she saw him many more times, the words would come pouring out, and she'd either lose him forever, or well.. she'd most likely lose him forever.

And he'd completely deny Claire, which would kill her, because Claire loved him so much. She wished she hadn't opened her mouth in front of her daughter, but she and Kaitlyn, AJ and Tristen and Trish had all honestly thought that Claire was asleep when they'd discussed who Claire's father was.

The worst part in all of this was the effect that it'd have on her little girl, who was a victim of her stupidity, indirectly. Sure, Megan might have had the best of intentions, but when she'd ran, and hadn't looked back, well.. That made things very very bad for her little girl now.

"Mommy.. why don't you just tell him?" Claire asked as she studied her mother intently, fixing her blue eyes on her, her little arms crossed, looking so much like her father in stubborn mode that it wasn't even funny at the moment.

Megan stopped braiding her hair and sighing said "Baby, it's not that simple.."

"It is! Do ya love him? Even when he makes you mad, like he did last night?"

"Yes." Megan said quietly, as she sighed, finished one braid, started to work on the other. "Be still, Claire. Mommy can't braid your hair if you're fidgeting."

The fidgeting was another trait she got from her father. Whenever Claire was angry or worried, or amused.. she always fidgeted.

" Well, me think he still love you too.. you should tell him, mommy. Please? Cause if he keep me safe, then that stupit man won't come after me.."

" He's not going to without your father knowing, Claire. Your uncle Dolph and your big buddy Big E can take care of him.. And so can mommy, or did you forget that, baby girl.. " she protested, as she bit her lip.

She didn't want to tell her daughter, "We're not telling him because there's a pretty damn good chance he's not going to accept you and I don't want to see you hurt, I don't want to kill your father when he does that and hurts you."

Because did she really ever know him, if she really ever thought about it? He'd always been so deeply immersed in his character that sometimes, it was hard to know where they ended and he really and truly began. Which had been a huge reason she'd ran like she had, because when she'd found out, he'd been going through one of his spells where he was Dean and Jonathan Good ceased to exist.

She loved him, but that was dangerous, he'd done things during that particular time that'd scared her and made her angry, made her almost wonder why she stayed time after time.

"Mommy.. you're braiding it crooked!" Claire grumbled as she tore at the braids, and then wrinkled her little button nose, lightly stomping her feet.

"Sorry.. Look, we're not talking about this right now, Claire.. I promise, he'll know. He just can't right now."

"That's stupit, mommy."

Megan glared at her daughter and then said "All done. You got your snack money?" as she stood, turned to Tristen and Trish who stood in the doorway, watching her with odd expressions on their face.

"What?"

Tristen looked at Trish, and then at her friend, Megan. "We think you should tell him.. I mean Rob somehow managed to sneak in past Kane, past Danielson.. Past at least 15 guards backstage, Megan, not to mention the other guys.. And he almost grabbed her. If it hadn't been for you running out and attacking him, if it hadn't been for us helping.."

Trish nodded and then said "Look.. I'm not a huge fan of the guy by any means.. But people change.. And what if Claire's something he actually needs to have happen in his life?"

To show what she meant, Tristen took out her cell phone and scrolled through her photos until she found the one she'd gotten of Ambrose with Claire.

"That's an honest to god smile.. Not that smirk, not his 'i'm only tolerating this kid because i want in her mom's panties' look." Tristen said as Megan looked at the photo, taken in catering, Dean holding her as he made a face and watched her eating a cupcake.

The next picture though, was the one that sort of made her wonder what if she told him, what would really happen? Because in that one, he was backstage, still in Shield gear, both himself and Claire passed out on the couch asleep, mouths wide open.

"Think about it, Megan." Trish said firmly as Tristen nodded and said " I'm not saying it's going to be perfect, that you'll have some magical fairytale ending, especially with him.. I'm not saying he's automatically going to accept her or not be angry at you.. But if you don't try, Megan.. It's going to eat at you."

Ember found Claire in the hallway, sitting against the wall, her head down. She sat down next to the slightly younger girl and asked, "You otay?"

Claire shook her head and said quietly, "I just want my daddy.. I scart all the time, what if Rob come back and taked me? I never see my mommy, or you, aunty Tristen and Trish, or aunty AJ and Kaitlyn or unca kane and unca dolphy ever again.. Caue he say he gonna keep me from ever seein any of ya again.."

Ember shook her head and said calmly, "We tell him."

"But he might not even want me around him, Emmy.." Claire said quietly, as she adjusted her black cat eared ski cap and bit her fingernail, going into thought again. After a few moments, she turned to Ember and smiled a little.

If her mommy wouldn't fix this, then maybe they could.. Maybe if she told him, everything would be okay.

"Otay.. We tell him.. But how, Emmy?"

"Ya just say it, Claire."

Claire stood and held out her hand to pull her friend off the floor. "C'mon.. They gettin ready to attack Ryback tonight.. We tell him now. I wanna do it now."

Ember nodded, and the two little girls set off down the hallway, and soon stood in front of the backstage area that Shield used.

Claire knocked and then waited, let out a shrill whistle.. just like she promised Seth, her daddy's friend she'd do if she wanted to come in.

Dean heard the knock whistle combination and though he did his best to hide it, he smiled to himself a little then threw t he door open.

" Ember? Did you two sneak off from ya mommies again?"

"Claire needs to talk to ya." Ember said as she gave her friend a gentle shove forward. Claire lingered in the doorway hesitantly, but heard her mother clearing her throat behind them. She bit her lip and groaned, then Megan said calmly, "Actually, i need to talk to you.. Alone."

Tristen took Ember and Claire, nodded at her.

The door shut behind them and Megan began pacing as she muttered to herself, and bit her thumb.

"Would ya sit down? Damn." Dean said as he eyed her with a raised brow.

"Shut up. I need to say this now."

"So? Say it already? It's not like it matters, because ya proved just how ya really felt when you cut out on me in the middle of the god damn night, Meggy."

She shot her head up and held his gaze intently, as she sat down in front of him, staring at him a moment before taking a deep breath.

"Claire.. she's the reason I left.. Dean.. Claire.. She's your daughter.."

Dean fumed as his suspicions were confirmed. The rage was boiling and he wanted to choke her right now, but he wasn't sure why. He knew to some extent why she'd ran.

Had to do with the way he was acting, the way he was treating her, he knew deep down he's scared her several times back them.

"Meggy.. The fuck did ya leave for?"

"Dean, I left because I just thought that if I did, it'd be easier than hearing you give me all the reasons and excuses as to why you couldn't and didn't want to be a father. Besides.. you said yourself, to Sami Callahan you were getting tired of being tied down.."

He glared at her angrily and then turned, stopped in the doorway. "I'm keeping my kid tonight. Don't fucking argue." he said calmly, bitterly as he stalked down the hallway, and picked up Claire, holding her, just looking at her for a minute. The shock of this whole thing was wearing off, now he realized that he was furious.

She never even gave him a chance to make up his own mind. She did his thinking for him. And even knowing this, even being more angry with her than he'd been with anyone ever, he still felt something for her.

"So, umm, kid... You wanna go get something to eat or something?" he asked as Claire studied him a moment, she could tell he was mad.

"If you want to." she nodded politely as she spoke quietly, wondering if he knew. "What'd my momma want to tell ya, Sir?"

"Don't call me that..." Dean started as he paused to think about whether he wanted her calling him dad or not.. He realized he wanted her to, but he had to get used to all this. And she might not even want to call him dad.

"Why not? It's polite to say sir.."

"Just don't.. Your ma.. she told me something just now and.. i'm still trying to figure out how the hell to deal with it, okay?"

"Well what do I call ya?" she asked, tilting her crookedly braided blonde head to one side and fixed her blue eyes on him as she studied him intently, wondering what he was really mad about. She'd watched him enough to know that if he were mad at her, or if he didn't like her, he wouldn't bother being around her, or he'd run her off.

"What do you want to call me?" Dean asked calmly, as he studied her intently, wondering what the fuck he was even supposed to do.. he didn't want to fuck her up for life.

But he was a fucked up guy.

Everything was uncertain right now, but he was pretty sure he wanted to be in his daughter's life. Eventually, he wanted to get over what Meggy did when she ran, but he wasn't sure if that'd happen any time soon.

Tristen stopped him and then said "Ambrose, everybody gets scared. Think about it. If you need any help with her tonight.. let me know." as she'd just read a text from Megan explaining that Dean was taking Claire for the night.

He deserved it. Tristen felt that at least. A chance. What he did with the chance was up to him.

He walked out with Claire, and Claire tugged his arm. "Where we going?"

"To get something to eat, Claire.. Then maybe ... The park.." he said as he looked at her, watched her smile brightly. "Will ya push me on the swings, Daddy?"

He managed a smile, not a smirk and then said "Sure. Not too damn high though.. Your mommy, she might kick my ass if you break an arm or somethin.."

Megan sat down in the chair, stared at the table in front of her. She felt arms going around her from behind, and she turned, letting her sister and her friends hug her.

" I really really fucked it all up. It's too late, he's done with me."

Trish shrugged and then said calmly, "If it's meant to be, it'll work itself out in the end." as Tristen nodded and then said with a smallish smile, " It'll take some time, but maybe he'll come around."

Megan nodded, feeling shitty, completely deserving it. She'd bought this on herself by running, instead of telling him, giving him a choice back then. All she could do was wait and hope that it did work itself out somehow.

But she knew that Dean wasn't known for being a forgiving person.

And she was afraid beyond anything that she'd lost him for good now. But at least he wanted to be in their daughter's life. That, more than anything was the most important thing to Megan. That he didn't hurt their little girl when he found out. That he was at least trying.


	6. Chapter 6

(AUTHORS NOTE: THIS IS WRITTEN IN FUN. MEANING ITS SUPPOSED TO BE FAMILY/HUMOR.. I'M TRYING TO KEEP DEAN AS IC AS I CAN, BUT MAKING A FEW SMALLISH CHANGES, BEING AS HE IS IN A SITUATION THAT HE'S NOT USED TO. SO IF YOU DON'T LIKE HUMOR AND PARODY, LIGHT HEARTED LAUGHS, SORRY. THERE WILL BE ACTUAL SERIOUS MOMENTS BUT ITS A FAMILY STORY TOO.)

(SECOND AUTHORS NOTE: THANKS TO MY REVIEWERS YOU GUYS ARE AMAZING, I HOPE YOU ENJOY THIS! OH AND TRISTEN AND EMBER, A FEW OTHER OCS MENTIONED WITHIN BELONG TO THE AMAZING CHICAGOCHAINGANG.)

* * *

Seth looked from the little girl sitting in their hotel room, to Dean, then back again, and began to laugh hysterically.

"The fuck are you laughin at, two tones?" Dean asked as he studied his friend, and then Roman spoke up, "He's laughing because this is just too weird not to laugh. So Megan finally admitted that she's your kid? What are you going to do about it?"

"The fuck does it look like, Reigns? She's here, ain't she?"

"Yeah, but.." Seth started, then fell silent. Better to not point out that Dean was well.. He wasn't one that people associated with being a father. Claire looked at the three men, her hand on her hip as she studied them quietly. This was different than just hanging around with them backstage at the arena like she had been. And the 6 year old wasn't sure how to adjust to this herself.

And she was scared that since her mommy and daddy had a huge shouting match before her daddy left the arena and took her to a park and to McDonalds, that she'd never get them back together again. She sighed a little and then gestured for her daddy to pick her up, and whispered, " I glad you bringed me back here with ya tonight."

Dean studied her a moment, he wasn't really sure how to even interact with a kid. Sure, it'd been easy enough earlier, when he'd taken her to the park.

But it was night time now.. What did he do to get her to sleep? What'd he do if she got scared or something? Not things the male thought about when he'd went to storm out of the arena, every intention of getting his personal time with his kid earlier.

"I'm gonna go text Jacobs." Seth said as he watched Dean eyeing Claire as if she were a time bomb ticking, warily. He stepped outside and proceeded to laugh hysterically, then opened his phone and texted Tristen Jacobs quickly asking what Claire had to have in order to sleep.

"Daddy?" Claire asked her father, as she stared up at him with the same blue eyed gaze he had.

"Yeah?"

"Can I sleeps with you?" Claire asked cautiously, as she bit her lip, waited to hear him say no, afraid. Dean thought about it a moment, then remembered that when his cousin, before she'd gotten taken by CPS had been smaller, she'd slept with him a lot at night.

"Yeah." Dean said as he picked her up, moved her to the bed that he normally occupied. "Dad's not gonna sleep yet though. Ya gonna be okay?"

Claire nodded and then produced her mp3 player as she said "I gots music."

Dean chuckled and then said with a smirk, "Yeah, that helps. Never tried it, but.."

"You has troubles sleepin too?"

"Mhmm. I actually don't sleep a lot at night, Claire." Dean said as he fixed his eyes on his daughter. The words echoed off his brain.. His kid.. He was actually considering doing this. He knew beyond a doubt that she was his daughter.

Meggy might have left him, but he liked to think that he knew her well enough to know she'd never fuck around on him or anything like that, even when he had her, back then.

"What ya listen to? To go to sleep, I mean?" he asked, mostly to make conversation, somewhat in curiousity, and somewhat to see what she'd say.

" Right now, it the Halloween song. Wanna hears?" Claire asked, as she held out an earbud to him, smiling. Dean took the earpiece and stuck it in, chuckling as the sound of Michael Meyer's theme song began to play. "So ya like scary movies? Must have got that from ya mom.. I hate 'em."

"Really? Why?"

"Truth be told, Claire.. Ya dad's afraid of 'em. Don't tell anybody." Dean admitted as he sat down next to her, cautiously, still wary of messing this entire thing up, messing her up, even the exposure to him for one night, might fuck her up for life.

And he deep down wanted his kid to be better than he'd been, have things easier than he had. Which made him ask his next question. "Who's Rob, Claire?"

"Some stupit man who like mama, but she don't like him. She went on one date wif him and he scart her, so she lefted.. And now, he follow her.. He keep tryin to take me, but she beat the crap outta him."

"Oh really?" Dean asked, his ears perking, instincts he didn't know he really had kicking into overdrive at that moment. "Has he done it lately?"

"Nope.. My aunty's boyfriend and Big E beated him up. Then mama, my auntys and Tris, Trish beated him up." Claire giggled as she asked a question of her own. "Daddy?"

"Yeah?"

"Do ya still love mommy?"

"Yeah, but right now, Claire, dad's kinda pissed at mom."

"Oh."

"You ready to sleep?"

"Yes sir. Ni night." Claire said with a yawn, trying to be a really good girl so maybe he'd want to keep her more often.

Dean stretched out next to her, and wound up falling asleep himself, which is how Roman and Seth found him when they came back from the hotel bar. Snickering, they got a few pictures, and posted them to Twitter, high fiving one another.

"He actually looks okay with all this."

"It's gonna be weird as hell, Ambrose as a dad." Roman said as Seth nodded in agreement.


	7. Chapter 7

(AUTHORS NOTE: THIS IS WRITTEN IN FUN. MEANING ITS SUPPOSED TO BE FAMILY/HUMOR.. I'M TRYING TO KEEP DEAN AS IC AS I CAN, BUT MAKING A FEW SMALLISH CHANGES, BEING AS HE IS IN A SITUATION THAT HE'S NOT USED TO. SO IF YOU DON'T LIKE HUMOR AND PARODY, LIGHT HEARTED LAUGHS, SORRY. THERE WILL BE ACTUAL SERIOUS MOMENTS BUT ITS A FAMILY STORY TOO.)

(SECOND AUTHORS NOTE: THANKS TO MY REVIEWERS YOU GUYS ARE AMAZING, I HOPE YOU ENJOY THIS! OH AND TRISTEN AND EMBER, A FEW OTHER OCS MENTIONED WITHIN BELONG TO THE AMAZING CHICAGOCHAINGANG.)

* * *

Claire tugged on her daddy's shirt sleeve impatiently. Dean jumped about a mile in the air, still not used to having a daughter, so he was quite caught by surprise. "Daddy.."

"What's up?"

She held out a piece of notebook paper, heavy with different color glitter and looked up at him, her head tilted to one side. She'd been staying with him a lot more lately. She got the feeling it made mommy sad, but she tried to make the time with both her parents equal out.

It just seemed like her daddy always wanted her with him though. Which Claire was still getting used to. Dean took the paper, eyed it and smirk/smiled then asked, "Who's in it?"

"Me, you, mommy, Unca Roman and Unca Seth. I made Unca Seth have crossed eyes though, cause he's always makin faces at me." Claire pointed out, as she leaned against him, sitting in the small room that they used for their promos backstage. Her stomach growled and Dean stifled a sort of laugh.

"Guessin ya hungry." he said as he scooped up the little girl and stepped into the hallway. Ryback stepped out from around the corner, and Claire hid her face in Dean's neck.. Not at Ryback, but at the man with him. Because that was the very same man that kept scaring her mommy, trying to grab her.

Dean knew somehow, almost the exact second that Claire's head went down, that something scared her. She was that much like her mom.

"Hey.. Ya okay?"

"Uh uh daddy.. That man.. He the one who keep tryna take me from momma." Claire said as she pointed. Dean stared down the man and glared.

"Nice to see ya again ya bastard." Dean said as he recognized the guy as one who'd always hated him or competed with him. He could only guess what happened, now.

And he somehow had no doubt in his mind that this sick bastard standing beside Ryback and directly in front of him, somehow used Meggy's leaving with their kid to his advantage, only Meggy rejected him, most likely, leaving the man bitter and angry, with a score to settle.

Dean popped his knuckles, rolled his shoulders and said calmly, "Claire? Dad needs ya to go down the hallway and back into the secret room. Do not come out until I come and get ya. Lock the door."

"Daddy... He hurt you!"

"No, pixie.. He's about to get hurt. Go, now, damn it." Dean said through gritted teeth in a commanding voice. He was learning that that tone of voice worked wonders with Claire. Not that she was a bad kid or anything, but occasionally, if she acted up, he liked knowing that all he had to do was give her a certain look and that tone of voice, and he didn't have to fear laying a hand on her, or how his temper tended to take over if he had to get physical.

Claire took off at a run.. But she knew that the man with the one she was scared of was gonna jump in, he had last time when her auntie Kaitlyn and her auntie AJ's boyfriend Dolph and Big E, another man named Corey Graves tried to fight him, keep him from leaving with her.

So, she did what any little girl who loved their father more than anything would do.. She went for reinforcements.. She knew her Uncle Seth and her Uncle Roman were just down the hall, talking to someone.

She ran in as if her hair were on fire and tugged at Seth's cargo pants pocket until he looked down. "Claire, what in Christ are you doing wandering around back here alone?"

"Daddy need help. Now. He told me to go to the secret room.. But I come here first." Claire said as she pointed a chubby index finger down the hallway where the noises of an all out brawl could be heard.

Roman looked at Seth and Seth picked up Claire then said "I'm gonna take you to the secret room. Do not let anybody in, unless they do the knock, or you hear one of us, or your dad talking to you."

Claire nodded, about to cry, scared to death. But deep down, she knew that her daddy wasn't letting the other man take her again, so she sat in the secret room, coloring while the fight raged on up and down the hallway.

Dean growled as he found a chair and folded it, slammed it into the other man's rib cage.

"How's that feel, motherfucker?"

"Why the fuck do you even care, Ambrose?"

"Because that's my fucking kid in there. And the next time you so much as breathe around her, I swear to Christ, there won't be anywhere safe. Come at me again.. Bring your boys, sunshine because I faced all of ya before, I don't fuckin mind doing it again."

"Awww.. So mr. hardass is turnin into a candyass." the other man chided as he slipped in a kick to the ribs. Dean coughed, staggered but quickly got airborne and managed to get the man with a flying elbow drop.

Seth and Roman immediately dove into the fight. All they knew was that Claire, because she was Dean's daughter, was one of them now. And they protected their own.

Roman speared Ryback and started to pound on his face as he growled at him and Seth grabbed one of the other men who'd come with the two of them, slamming his head into a beam in the hallway of the building over and over.

Finally, backstage security got wind of what was going on and came, breaking it up, throwing two of the three men out of the building.

Ryback got thrown out for the night moments later and Dean smirked as he called out, "Bring 'em all, god damn it.. Because I don't give a fuck.. I'll fucking take all of you. Noone fucks with my kid. Get the word out to the rest of the sons of bitches."

Roman grabbed Dean, and he and Seth and Dean helped each other down the hallway. Smirking, Dean said calmly, "I fuckin knew when I heard Claire talkin about Rob.. I fuckin knew it'd be him."

"How?"

"Because the son of a bitch used to stalk Meggy. He even tried to slip her a mickey one night, but I saw and took his ass out in the parking lot."

"Yet you and Meggy fight like cats and dogs all the time.. Dean, explain what universe this whole thing makes sense in?"

"Look.. You two don't get it.. I get her, man.. She gets me.. It's like.. We're destructive, we know we're no good for one another, but we always find our way back. I wanna fuckin choke her now though.. She coulda fuckin told me it was that motherfucker." Dean swore angrily, as they knocked on the door of the secret room.

Claire listened, alert. She didn't hear the fighting anymore, so she called out, "Who better? Megadeth or Metallica?"

Dean smirked. That was sort of this father / daughter safe code..

"Metallica. Mustaine's a fuckin pussy. It's dad, pixie."

"Kay! Gimme sec."

Claire ran over to the door and climbed up Dean's leg, wincing at the blood and cuts, scrapes on her father. She growled, her bright blue eyes clouding with anger. "I kill him!"

Seth tried his best not to laugh and Roman groaned as he shook his head and leaning in to Seth whispered, "Okay then... You win, Rollins.. The pixie is a mini Dean Ambrose. Right down to the temper."

"I told you, did I not? She fuckin bit Maddox last week because he went for the cupcake in catering, the last one, at the same time she did."

"So that's why that little wimp had to go to the medic and get his hand bandaged." Roman queried as Seth chuckled and said "Dude.. If Punk hadn't pried her mouth off his hand.."

"What'd Ambrose do?"

"They had a staredown for about ten minutes, then he calmly but firmly told her not to bite anyone else. I figured he'd beat her, lose his shit and that'd be the end of father daughter time, but somehow, man.."

"What'd she do when he did that?"

"She cowered down a little and started to cry, then said she was sorry. Then she went and apologized to Brad. But told him she wouldn't have bitten him if he'd kept his mouth off her cupcakes.

Roman chuckled and then said "Well, I mean kids do go through the biting phase.. But I think he's honestly scared to actually lay a hand on her, because he's afraid his anger.. He'll go too far."

"Yeah, that's what I figure." Seth muttered as they laughed a little and watched Claire walking around the room, finding rags and going to the bathroom attached, wetting them.

"Clean it off, daddy.. Blood nasty."

Dean chuckled and then said calmly, "In other words.. Ya scared of it."

"Noooo. It disgusting. And it scare me cause it on you. Not somebody else."

"Oh.. So it does scare ya?" Dean teased her, smirking as her face scrunched up into the mirror image of one of his 'what the fuck' scowls.

"Let's go get food." he said as he picked her up, walked down the hall to catering. He wasn't saying anything, but tonight scared him a lot more than he thought something like that would.


	8. Chapter 8

(AUTHORS NOTE: THIS IS WRITTEN IN FUN. MEANING ITS SUPPOSED TO BE FAMILY/HUMOR.. I'M TRYING TO KEEP DEAN AS IC AS I CAN, BUT MAKING A FEW SMALLISH CHANGES, BEING AS HE IS IN A SITUATION THAT HE'S NOT USED TO. SO IF YOU DON'T LIKE HUMOR AND PARODY, LIGHT HEARTED LAUGHS, SORRY. THERE WILL BE ACTUAL SERIOUS MOMENTS BUT ITS A FAMILY STORY TOO.)

(SECOND AUTHORS NOTE: THANKS TO MY REVIEWERS YOU GUYS ARE AMAZING, I HOPE YOU ENJOY THIS! OH AND TRISTEN AND EMBER, A FEW OTHER OCS MENTIONED WITHIN BELONG TO THE AMAZING CHICAGOCHAINGANG.)

* * *

"I'm tellin you, Claire, we lock them up in a room, they have to talk to each other. They have to!" Ember whispered as down the hallway, Dean and Megan argued loudly, before Megan stormed off, coming to where the two girls sat, whispering.

Claire looked at her mommy, then at Ember and said "Otay, otay.. I try anythin.. I know daddy still love my mommy, he call her name in his sleep last night. And he gets this sorta sad look in his eyes when they fight."

"How can you tell?" Ember asked, mystified. Claire thought it over and then said "His eyes ain't bright when they argue like this, they get all dull and sad."

"But he mad all the time, Claire!"

"Not at me!"

Ember studied her friend carefully, digesting this new information because from what she knew of Dean Ambrose, he was often angry and yelling or threatening someone, or fighting with someone. Then again, her own daddy was scary to some people, so she figured that maybe Dean wasn't scary to Claire, because Claire was his daughter.

" I want 'em to stop fightin."

"I know, Claire. And I tellin you, if you want 'em to stop, you has to lock them in a room together." Ember pointed out again as Claire giggled and said "Daddy friend Sami said that too. Say he gonna do it. Then he say nasty stuff and daddy punched him."

"We can locks 'em in tonight, they don't has to fight!" Ember said excitedly, as Claire nodded and then stood, and tugged her mommy's fishnets.

"Mommy, can ya take me to the room daddy in? I lefted my dolly in there."

Ember smiled, and then ran down to find Dean. She told Seth and Roman what was about to happen, and the two men chuckled, but promised to help and not let Dean or Megan out of the room.

Megan raised a brow at her daughter, she never left the stuffed lamb that Dean won her at a carnival anywhere, but she didn't see it in her daughter's hands, or around, so she figured that if she didn't go now, Claire would be upset all night, and crying.

Never once did it occur to her that she and Dean were about to become victims of their daughter's attempts to play cupid.

They stood in front of the room and Megan raised her hand to knock on the door, but the door opened and Dean stepped aside.

"She, umm.. She likes this blanket, Meggy." Dean said as he held the blanket out at Megan as if he were unwilling to get any closer to her. She knew he was still angry at her for not telling him about Claire, and worst of all, how Rob started stalking them, and honestly, she didn't blame him. But she knew that she'd done what she had for her daughter's sake, or so she thought.

Lately, where Dean was concerned, though, the lines were blurring again. Especially as a father, because she was surprised at how well he seemed to be adjusting.

And when she saw him with their daughter, it only reminded him of all the reasons she'd fallen for the guy in the first damn place, not of the bad that they did to one another, the pain they caused one another. And lately, she'd realized that if she really thought back, there had been more good times than bad ones with him, and she also found herself wondering..

What if she hadn't ran? How would things have worked for them?

The door slammed shut and the lock clicked.

"She didn't." Megan groaned as Dean chuckled and said "She did. And I think she had two big helpers."

"Damn it."

They fell silent, the air hung heavy with things they'd just shouted at one another in the hallway, and things they really wanted to say, but were both too stubborn to actually say.

"Meggy.."

"Dean.."

"I'm sorry about a few minutes ago, it's just.. Damn it, she's my kid too. Ya left me out of everything, didn't even give me a fuckin choice."

"Dean, admit it.. If I had.."

Dean sat back against the wall, thought about it a few moments and then growled. In some ways, what she didn't say was true, but the shocking thing for him was that most of what he felt like she was insinuating, well, it wasn't.

And it hurt him more than he cared to admit or show. Which translated into anger.

"One of us should try gettin out." he muttered quietly, as he stood, went to pound on the door, shouting threats.

Tristen and Trish smirked and then said calmly, "Oh no you two don't.. We just heard what the girls did, and we think it's for your own damn good."

"Tristen, please? He hates me, I get it, and I don't blame him.. Just make the guys let us out."

Dean spun sharply on his heels and looked at her. "I don't hate ya. Ya just do really stupid shit and it pisses me the fuck off."

Trish giggled and then said "Just trust us." as Kaitlyn and AJ walked over and said cheerfully, "We also agree with them. And nobody is going to let you two out until you sit down and talk like adults."

Dean and Megan groaned simultaneously, and then looked at one another in the dark.

"Fine."

"At least don't stand there listening at the door?"

"Oh we won't.. But Seth and Roman are right outside to make sure you two don't get any bright ideas." Tristen said with a smirk as she added, "So's Kane.. And Dean? If you even think of stepping one foot out that door, he's going to set off his pyro again.. And we all know how that scares you."

"Fuck you all." Dean grumbled as he sat, raking his hands through his hair. When the hallway was quiet, and everyone walked away, he sat staring at his hands a little longer, and then said quietly, "I been thinkin lately."

"Try not to do too much of that in this small space, 'kay?" Megan retorted sharply, as she sighed and then said "I'm sorry, that was bitchy.. I'm just..."

"Like I said before, I don't hate ya... I tried to, damn I tried. Every single night after you left and I couldn't."

He looked up at her and then Megan said quietly, " I hated leaving, but I was scared you'd make me choose and honestly? I wasn't going to give up Claire, because to me, she was a piece of you."

He blinked and then said "Actually, ya wrong.. I been thinking a lot lately and I don't think I'd have made ya choose. I might have disappeared for a few days.."

"Dean, don't.."

"No, I'm gonna say this, so listen." he said as he looked up and then said quietly, "Spendin all this time with her, Meggy... Hell, I can't explain it, but it makes me feel like I'm not completely useless, like I got more in my life now than just fightin.. Never felt that before, except for with you.."

"Why couldn't you say this then?"

"Because I'm not one of those mushy sentimental fucks, okay? And it scared the hell out of me when I realized it."

Megan moved closer, sitting almost at the edge of his lap, quietly. "Look at me, Dean."

"What?"

"I don't want you to be one of those bastards. I want you to be you. Believe it or not, I fell in love with the cocky asshole you are."

Dean smirked, leaned in a little and then said quietly, "Hey, ya not a ray of sunshine all the time either, sweets."

"Shut the fuck up and do what you're thinking of doing."

Dean leaned in closer, pulled her into a cautious kiss and when it broke, he asked quietly, "So... Do ya think we can make it past all of this bullshit?"

"I don't know.. I want to try."

"I do too. Just feel like Claire sometimes feels like one of those stretch dolls, she's always gettin pulled between us. And she's my kid, damn it, and I love ya both. I just.. I wanna actually fucking be there... I didn't think I'd ever say that... I'm pretty messed up."

"Dean, I love you too. But don't go all mushy on me now, it's not your style." Megan said as she laughed and wiped at her eyes.

"So we're gonna do this, right?"

"Yeah. We can try to make this work.. I don't blame you for being mad as hell at me for taking off, Dean.. I mean I knew how you felt about being left and I did it.. After I promised I wouldn't, no matter what."

'If it makes ya feel any better, I knew you'd come back, Meggy.. What'd I tell ya when we met?"

"It starts with us, it ends with us." Megan repeated as she leaned against him cautiously, then said "she tricked me.. said she left her doll in here."

"Yeah.. Roman and seth pretty much shoved me in here, held the door til ya knocked. I shoulda known somethin was up then."

Ember looked at Claire, who stood with her ear to the door, impatiently. "Well? It work yet? It don't take long for my mommas and daddy."

Claire smiled and nodded then said through the door, "If ya done hatin one another, I let ya both out." as she waited for an answer.

Dean turned his eyes to Megan and raked his hands through his hair as he said calmly, "That kid takes after ya too much."

"Me? Try you, Dean. She's a miniature of you, sir, not me. She's a little like me, but you marked our little girl, damn it."

"Did not, damn it."

"Did so."

Did not."

"Ughhh, fine, whatever, Dean." Megan said as she crossed her arms and Dean said calmly, "Case in point."

"So?"

"I don't always do that shit, Meggy, our kid picked it up from somewhere."

"You don't, huh?"

They looked at one another and then started to laugh a little, Megan standing, holding out her hand and helping Dean off the floor.

"Okay, Claire.. Will ya let us out?" Dean asked in a firm tone.

A few seconds later, the door clicked indicating the lock had been unlocked. Dean and Megan walked out into the hallway, and Claire looked at them, trying to hide her laughter.

And seconds later, Brad Maddox walked down the hallway, and jumped back as a door on the other side of the hallway sprung open and a giant blow up punching bag fell out, hitting him.

"Claire." Dean warned as she shook her head.

Megan groaned and rolling her eyes muttered, "Told you she takes after you. Tell me you weren't laughing on the inside just now, Ambrose, because i swear to God if you even try to deny you were about to laugh and yell something at that guy, I'm moving because I am not going to be hit by lightning when it strikes you."

"Haha, Meggy. Yes, I was laughing."

Dean high fived Claire when Megan wasn't looking and Claire rested her head against her daddy's neck, squeezing her eyes shut. Maybe this worked. She had to hope it had.


	9. Chapter 9

(AUTHORS NOTE: THIS IS WRITTEN IN FUN. MEANING ITS SUPPOSED TO BE FAMILY/HUMOR.. I'M TRYING TO KEEP DEAN AS IC AS I CAN, BUT MAKING A FEW SMALLISH CHANGES, BEING AS HE IS IN A SITUATION THAT HE'S NOT USED TO. SO IF YOU DON'T LIKE HUMOR AND PARODY, LIGHT HEARTED LAUGHS, SORRY. THERE WILL BE ACTUAL SERIOUS MOMENTS BUT ITS A FAMILY STORY TOO.)

(SECOND AUTHORS NOTE: THANKS TO MY REVIEWERS YOU GUYS ARE AMAZING, I HOPE YOU ENJOY THIS! OH AND TRISTEN AND EMBER, A FEW OTHER OCS MENTIONED WITHIN BELONG TO THE AMAZING CHICAGOCHAINGANG.)

* * *

Dean watched as Claire took all of the pillows and the couch cushions off his couch and started stacking them. This was downtime for him, so he'd gotten Megan and Claire to come back with him to his apartment in Florida.

"What are ya doing?"

"I build a fort."

Megan walked up behind Dean and slid her head onto his shoulder, peering over, laughing. "You better watch it, Dean, she'll have every pillow in the house in that."

"Ah what the hell. Looks like fun." he muttered as he moved from the doorway, turning to stop halfway across the medium sized den and asking, "You gonna just stand there or.."

Megan stifled a laugh and raised her brow, then shrugged. The three of them found pillows and blankets and managed to fit inside, though it was a tight squeeze. Right as they got into the pillow fort, the storm raging outside picked up in tenacity and Claire shrieked and dove onto her father, burying her head. "I hates bad weather."

"I know.. So does your momma."

Megan pinched him and he glared and then said "She does."

Claire giggled and nodded then said "Mhmm. One time, she screamed in the middle of a store cause the weather got bad."

"Hey.. Laugh all you two want, but your aunt Kaitlyn and I got trapped in a fucking tornado once, living in a trailer. You think you're gonna die."

Dean kissed her forehead and laughing said "Nah.. You're just a chicken, Meggy."

"Take it back Dean or I swear to God, I'm going to pinch you so hard.."

"Right, babe. We'll see who pinches harder when I pinch that ass later." Dean whispered in her ear, as she raised her brow and then whispered back, "Not rushing things, remember?"

"It's just an ass pinch, Meggy." Dean said as he ran his hand over Claire's head and then said "Wanna know a trick? Just keep tellin yourself it's just people bowlin or somethin. Worked for me."

"You scart of bad weather too daddy?" Claire asked, eyes wide in disbelief.

"No.. But when I was your age, used to scare the shit out of me. Loud noises, I mean."

Megan could tell where his mind went to when he said that, and by the sound of his voice and his eyes and she leaned over, kissed him and whispered, "It's okay."

"Yeah, it is now.. But then, I wondered if it was gonna be."

"Daddy! Read me!"

He took the book and then said " Ya letting our kid read ghost stories?" to Megan as she snickered, remembering Dean wasn't really fond of horror movies or ghost stories.. he claimed it wasn't fear, but she suspected otherwise.

"Mommy will read it. Daddy's a chicken, probably won't make it past the first chapter." Megan said as she took the book, ignored the glaring coming from Dean's direction aimed at her.

"Dad is not a chicken."

Claire hugged against him and then said quietly ,"I know, daddy."

He smirked/smiled a little bit and then said "But if you get scared.. I'm right here."

Megan started to read the book and about halfway through the first chapter, she heard Claire snoring and Dean slid out from under her carefully, took the blanket.

"Let's just let her sleep. Was one hell of a drive back here, kid's gotta be damn tired. I am too, actually."

Megan nodded and yawned as they got out of the fort and took one of the pillows left laying to the side, and a blanket, and sprawled out in front of the tv.

Dean smirked as he slid his hand up Megan's t shirt and watched her blush.

"Ambrose, I know that's not you trying to cop a feel right now." Megan joked as she bit her lip and rolled over onto her back, him towering over her, leaning so he didn't fall on her and knock the wind out of her.

"What if it is?"

"Dean, seriously? We just had a nearly two day car ride here."

"Good point. But I am doing one thing, you're not gonna stop me." he muttered as he leaned down and pulled her into a kiss, sucking her lower lip, smirking in satisfaction as she groaned from beneath him and her fingers gripped the back of his neck, pulling him even closer to her.

"Yeah.. You're still too damn good at that." she mumbled as she pulled him down next to her and cuddled against him. So things were okay for now.. Maybe they could make it. This was a huge step for all three of them, trying to co exist an entire week under one roof, but when he'd asked her to come back with him, she couldn't tell him no, because she wanted to be with him. And she was sick of fighting it.

The only question was did they have what it took to make it through everything this time? Because with the two of them, there would most likely be complications, there always had been. And Megan didn't want to see Claire get stuck in the middle of it. Or hurt by anything that might go wrong.

Dean lie there, smiling to himself a little in the semi darkness. Maybe this would work out without him fucking it up in some way. At least they were trying.


	10. Chapter 10

(AUTHORS NOTE: THIS IS WRITTEN IN FUN. MEANING ITS SUPPOSED TO BE FAMILY/HUMOR.. I'M TRYING TO KEEP DEAN AS IC AS I CAN, BUT MAKING A FEW SMALLISH CHANGES, BEING AS HE IS IN A SITUATION THAT HE'S NOT USED TO. SO IF YOU DON'T LIKE HUMOR AND PARODY, LIGHT HEARTED LAUGHS, SORRY. THERE WILL BE ACTUAL SERIOUS MOMENTS BUT ITS A FAMILY STORY TOO.)

(SECOND AUTHORS NOTE: THANKS TO MY REVIEWERS YOU GUYS ARE AMAZING, I HOPE YOU ENJOY THIS! OH AND TRISTEN AND EMBER, A FEW OTHER OCS MENTIONED WITHIN BELONG TO THE AMAZING CHICAGOCHAINGANG.)

* * *

As usual, Dean couldn't sleep tonight. But for once, it wasn't because Megan wasn't there. That was probably the only comfort he was getting tonight, the fact that she was there. He bit his lip as he tried to stop the flashes of things he'd seen and heard, been subjected to when he was his own daughter's age, out of his mind.

Having a prostitute for a mother hadn't been the worst part of it. The worst part of it was the constant fighting, the occasional smacking around he took to keep some fucking idiot from stealing everything they had in their apartment while his mom was passed out flat on her back and higher than a Georgia pine.

The thunder rolled and then the loud clap of lightning lit up the sky. And he noticed Claire standing there, her favorite stuffed animal dangling from her fingertips, crying quietly and shaking a little. Something in the man normally ice cold was thawing lately, but only towards Megan and Claire.

And seeing her afraid drove him crazy. He reached out and picked her up, sitting her in his lap as he asked, "What's wrong?"

"I couldn't sleep, daddy.. I scart."

"What are ya scared of?"

"Somethin Rob tolded me last time he tried to take me."

"What'd he say?" Dean asked, trying to stay calm, hold his anger at bay, at least until he could get his hands on the source of it and not scare Claire or something. He didn't want her to be scared of him like he'd been scared of the men his mother bought home night after night.

"He say he gonna take me, and then he gonna take mama, and he gonna hurt us both, but he gonna hurt me first and make mama watch, cause she would not just let him be my daddy." Claire said carefully as the storm got louder and she hid her face.

"C'mon Claire.. Just lay down here with Dad, okay?"

"Are ya sure it okay?"

"Yeah." Dean muttered as he pulled her in between himself and Meggy, then rolled over on his side to talk to her. "Remember when I told ya I wasn't gonna ever let anything happen to you or ya mom?"

Claire nodded quietly, sucked her thumb as she watched her dad.

"I meant it, Claire. Look, I ain't the best guy, but I'm ya dad.. I'm not gonna let either of ya get hurt.. And if anything ever scares ya, I want ya to promise you'll find me."

"Otay, daddy.. Can ya tell me that joke again?" she asked as she wiggled down into the cover, and closer to him.

"What's black, white and red all over?" Dean asked as he raked his hand through her hair and put his other arm over her and Megan.

"A zebra wit chicken pox?" Claire asked as he laughed and then said "Nope. A newspaper."

Claire giggled and then stifled a yawn and said quietly, "I go night now, Daddy.. Love you."

She started to snore, and he muttered back quietly, "Love you too. Both of you. Even if I'm a bastard and don't show it a whole lot."

Megan lie there in the dark, having heard all of it, and smiled to herself before rolling over, reaching out in the dark.

"You okay?"

Dean blinked, and panicked a moment, wondering if she'd just heard him.

"Yeah.. Just thinkin, Meggy."

"Dean.. Just talk about it. I know what's going on in your head, even if you don't say it.. But if you say it, it helps."

"Just thinkin about how fucked up I am from what happened to me a lot when I was Claire's age.. My mom and her job.. The men.. The drugs, all of it pretty much.. And thinking I'm sorry I'm the way I am.."

Megan raised to her elbow, and leaned over their daughter carefully, pulling him into a kiss as she said quietly, "You.. are a better guy than you give yourself credit for. Even when you make me so mad I want to strangle you."

She stared at him a moment longer, and raked her hand slowly over his cheek then said "And for the record? Don't change. I happen to love you this way you giant fucking jerk."

"Hey!"

"What? It's true?"

"Ha, Meggy." Dean grumbled as he kissed her again and then said "She gonna be okay between us? I mean she's so damn tiny, I don't wanna crush her."

"Dean.. She's not made of glass. And she needs to sleep next to her daddy tonight."

He nodded and they managed to situate themselves in the bed so noone got squished or pushed off during the night, with Megan rolling on her opposite side so she could lie there and watch them both sleep.

Maybe just sticking with him, no matter how angry he made her was the only way to prove to him that he wasn't the unlovable bastard he seemed to think he was.

And deep down, she hated knowing that he'd went through all of that at such a young age.


	11. Chapter 11

(AUTHORS NOTE: THIS IS WRITTEN IN FUN. MEANING ITS SUPPOSED TO BE FAMILY/HUMOR.. I'M TRYING TO KEEP DEAN AS IC AS I CAN, BUT MAKING A FEW SMALLISH CHANGES, BEING AS HE IS IN A SITUATION THAT HE'S NOT USED TO. SO IF YOU DON'T LIKE HUMOR AND PARODY, LIGHT HEARTED LAUGHS, SORRY. THERE WILL BE ACTUAL SERIOUS MOMENTS BUT ITS A FAMILY STORY TOO.)

(SECOND AUTHORS NOTE: THANKS TO MY REVIEWERS YOU GUYS ARE AMAZING, I HOPE YOU ENJOY THIS! OH AND TRISTEN AND EMBER, A FEW OTHER OCS MENTIONED WITHIN BELONG TO THE AMAZING CHICAGOCHAINGANG.)

* * *

Claire took off after Ember giggling. They'd just pulled another prank on The Miz, and now they were running like hell to hide. Ember had just made it through the door, and Claire was about to, but she crashed into a pair of legs and looked up, gulping.

Rob stood there, towering over her, and he smirked as he picked her up and then said "How many times has your mom told you it's not a good idea to wander off? Now look what's going to happen." Claire barely had time to scream as he ran towards the door with her.

Down the hallway, Ember had seen Claire get picked up. She only knew one thing to do, and so she did it, running to find Claire's daddy and mom, then her own.

Dean was talking to Megan when he felt tugging on his pants legs and looked down to find Kane and Tristen's daughter, Ember standing there, shaking and pale."You okay?"

"Somebody took Claire." Ember said as she bit her fingernails and Dean blinked as the words she'd said sunk in. Megan began to tear up and paced, crying as she picked up a garbage can and threw it.

Her cell phone rang, and she was about to answer, but Dean snatched it as he nodded at Ember and then mouthed to Megan, "Take her to her mom and dad, babe."

Once they were out of the room, Ember said quietly, "He was scary lookin.. Is Claire gonna be okay?"

"She will, sweetie, because I'm gonna kill that man you saw.. I need to talk to your mom.. Where was she when you two snuck off to play?"

"She was in the dressin room."

Megan nodded and carried Ember into the dressing room, explaining what happened to Tristen and Trish, Kaitlyn and AJ.

Tristen listened in shock and then asked Ember, "Did you hear him say anything, Emmy?"

"Uh Uh.. I just looked out to see what was takin her so long and I seen the man grabs her, mommy.. I was so scared."

"I know, baby.. but we're gonna get her back." Tristen said as Trish nodded and Kaitlyn and AJ added, "And then we're going to kill that damn man."

"First, I'm gonna kill Ryback.. Rob's been getting in with his help, I think." Megan said as she spotted a chair standing against a wall in the hallway. She turned her attention to the monitor, and watched. If she wanted to know where her daughter was, then she had to do this. Ryback, she had no doubt in her mind, knew where Rob had taken Claire.

And Megan was not in the mood to play games tonight. She was scared and she was furious.

But before she could even get to the gorilla, the speakers echoed with the sounds of "Sierra, Hotel, India, Echo, Lima, Delta" and she watched as the lights went off, then came back on, to reveal Dean beating the living hell out of the man in the ring, having obviously reached the same conclusion as Megan had.

Dean snarled as he got his hands on the larger man and then said "I'm gonna ask you one time, Ryback.. Where the fuck did that little shit take my daughter?"

"And why in the hell am I telling you anything, Ambrose?" Ryback growled back as he ducked a chair shot, got Dean into an Irish whip and was about to bounce his head off the ring stairs until he heard Megan's theme music start to play, and she jogged down the ramp, baseball bat in hand.

"Ryback, tell me now. Where the fuck is my little girl?" Megan asked as she held the bat up menacingly. When he didn't answer, she swung at his head and he dropped. Dean stood and then grabbed Megan and said "Get to the back now, god damn it.. Don't ya think woman? What if that little shit is just waitin to grab ya? It's bad enough I wasn't watchin Claire as close as I shoulda been and he got her. He aint gettin both of ya.. And he's gonna die when I'm done with him."

"Dean.."

"Go now, damn it."

Roman spoke up from behind Megan and said "C'mon, Meg.. we'll go look around the arena, while he's handling this."

But Megan wasn't satisfied. She turned and walked back, gave Ryback a low blow and then leaning in she said calmly, 'If that jerk touches one hair on her head, Rybitch.. You and Rob are going to burn in hell."

The security ran down and broke up Dean and Ryback, and Dean ran to the back, helping Megan look for Claire.. They heard her crying in a locked room and Dean growled as he said "I'm gonna fuckin kill him." as he ran at the door, lunging and knocking it open.

Claire heard her dad calling her name, took off at a bleary eyed run at his legs as she said "Daddy.. Rob here.. He say he gonna get me and momma before tonight over."

"No, Claire, I got him already.. He's gone." Dean muttered as he picked up the little girl, hugged her, looking at her carefully. "See? I told ya you and ya ma were safe."

Megan watched them from the doorway, smiling to herself as she walked in finally, rested her head against his shoulder from behind and said quietly, "Now if my heart would get out of my throat."

Dean nodded quietly, then said "It's my fault." quietly, before turning to look at her, expecting her to be angry, blame him for Claire getting away.

"Dean, don't.. It's not your fault. It's nobody's fault. She's a kid, she's got Ember to play with, she's gonna sneak away and go visit some of the guys and the girls while we're on the road."

"Yeah, but what if he'd have made off with her, Meggy?" Dean asked calmly, angry at himself, still very much freaked out currently.

Megan sighed and then realized that for every two steps forward they took, apparently, he was going to spook and take two back. "Dean, don't start that now.. If you want to be technical about it, I'm just as much to blame for it as you are, because I should have been watching her too." as she looked at him, put her arms around him, hugging both him and Claire tightly as she kissed him and said "Look.. I realize this is a lot for you to get used to, but you cannot do this, you cannot get spooked everytime something happens to her."

"Yeah, the hell I can. I'm supposed to be her dad. Not supposed to let bad shit happen to her.. Like it did..." Dean trailed off as Megan groaned and then put her finger to his lips as she looked at Claire and said "Sweetie? Tell daddy who saved you just now."

"Daddy, if you wouldna come got me outta here, I'd have gotten snatched.." Claire said as she buried her head in his neck, putting her thumb into her mouth. Dean managed a smirk, tried to pretend that he believed them both, but tonight only made his faith in his actually doing this, being a father, especially when he hadn't had one himself..

It only made his faith in himself, in being a dad that much shakier.


End file.
